poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Kaptain Kid's Last Voyage
Kaptain Kid's Last Voyage is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Kosh Naranek, and CartoonLover. Premise The gang celebrates the long-awaited defeat of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, who finally decides to retire from his life of evil. Plot Part One Narrator: It has been three years since Kaptain Kid Stoneheart brought terror into not only our heroes living in Holly's Puppy Pound, but the entire world as well. It is on this day that the lives of our heroes will change for the better ever since the retirement of the nefarious Katrina Stoneheart.... (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Holly, Tony, Nose Marie, and Bartrand are watching a movie) TV Announcer: And now, our special presentation of the 1950 comedy, Here, There, Everywhere, starring Hans Conruff. (Vigor runs in holding a envelope.) Tony: What is it, Viggy? (Vigor hands the letter over to Cooler.) Cooler: (Reading the letter) To Cooler and Holly, bring 12 of your friends and meet me at my headquarters. I shall be waiting for your arrival. Bartrand: Who do you think wrote that? Cooler: Well, let's just say it must have been somebody familiar. (Later at Stoneheart inc headquarters, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is seen in his room. Cooler, Holly, Winky, Nose Marie, Rotwang, Saffron, Catgut, Tony, Kisa, Remy, Momo, Twichy, Igor, and Bartrand enter. Kaptain Kid turns around.) Kaptain Kid: So, you have arrived. I suppose all of you are wondering why I summoned you here. Rotwang: Is this another one of your tricks?! Kaptain Kid: No. Sit down. (All sit down.) Kaptain Kid: And now, for my story. Long ago, I was but a normal child, happily playing with my toys and doing my homework. When I was at the age of thirteen, I was introduced to the life of piracy by my father, Kalico Stoneheart. (We fade into the memories of Kaptain Kid's childhood. We see Kalico Stoneheart on Kaptain Kid's ship with a younger Kaptain Kid.) Young Kaptain Kid: But, father, isn't stealing wrong? Kalico: You are a Stoneheart. Therefore, we Stonehearts take great pride in stealing, cheating, killing, lying, chiseling, and forging. One day, you will never again think what's right or wrong. You will become a legend. Kaptain Kid(Voiceover): And sure enough, father was right. By the age of sixteen, I was made captain of my own pirate crew. Then, one day, IT happened... (Kaptain Kid, at age 16, is horrified by what he is seeing off-screen.) Kaptain Kid(Voiceover): I found my mother, Khristina Stoneheart, dead at the mess room. She was poisoned with a dose of cyanide in her glass of cider. (Flashback ends.) Kaptain Kid: I did not know who did it, but in a blind fury, I executed most of my entire crew to avenge my mother's death. To keep the true reason why I did it, I told one of my surviving crew members that I did it because the cook gave me the wrong dish. Cooler: So there was a side to you that we never knew. Why else did you summon us here? (Kaptain Kid takes off his cap and lowers his head.) Kaptain Kid: I give up. (Cooler and his group say nothing.) Cooler: I'm sorry? Kaptain Kid: You heard me. I, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, am turning over a new leaf. Do you want to know why? Winky: Why? Kaptain Kid: After three years of making your lives miserable, I have finally looked back at that terrible moment and said this to myself: "What is the point anymore?" You win. I lose. I am officially retiring from Stoneheart Inc. (Rotwang walks up to Kaptain Kid.) Rotwang: Lets hope you have indeed reformed. (Kaptain Kid says nothing and walks away.) Cooler: Whoa. That was unexpected. Remy: Normally, he would start his usual barbarity. But, now... I'm completely speechless. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearance of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's